Heavily Jumbled
by CrackedHopehead
Summary: Raph fühlt in sich unbegreifliche Gefühle aufkeimen. Was soll er bloß tun? Was wird geschehen ? Mikey / Raphael (tcest). Es werden mindestens vier Kapitel :3


Er konnte es nicht begreifen, verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Es passte nicht mal zu ihm so einen hyperaktiven Clown zu mögen. Natürlich _mochte_ er Mikey, auch wenn er das nicht unbedingt zeigte geschweige je denn sagte. Sie waren Brüder und sind zusammen schon durch so viel Scheiße gegangen da wächst man ohne Frage zusammen. Und dennoch will er ihm gerne hin und wieder eine reinhauen. Doch nun zog ihn dieser Kasper irgendwie an...  
Alleine saß er im gelblich gedämpften Licht in der Küche am Tisch und wurde vom Strudel in seiner Kaffeetasse hypnotisiert. Er hatte von Gestern immer noch einen Kater. Was Meister Splinter wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn er wüsste das er sich dann und wann alleine auf den Dächern der Stadt betrinkt...? Ein gequältes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Mikey...

Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Es hatte vor einigen Monaten angefangen.  
Er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei wie er Mikey ansah, wenn er da saß und getrocknetes Alienblut von seinen Nunchucks kratze. Wenn er lachte und herum alberte. Er musterte seine Bewegungen, sein Gesicht. Seine Stimme war noch leicht kindlich und quietschig wenn er leise sprach und er hatte diese großen blauen Augen eines Engels und diese Sommersprossen die es ihm nicht möglich machten wirklich gefährlich auszusehen.  
Raph nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und bemerkte gar nicht das er schon längst kalt war. Diese hellblauen Augen... Wenn ihm das Sonnenlicht durch die Kanaldeckel seitlich ins Gesicht schien, sah es so aus als würden sie leuchten. Er sah Mikey lächeln...

"Was geht dir denn durch den Kopf? So verträumt hab ich dich ja noch nie gesehn'."  
Er stieß fast die Tasse um vor Schreck. Leo stand im Halbschatten mit verschränkten Armen da und sah ihn an. _Wie lange steht er schon da?_ Nervös kratzte er sich an der Schulter und wandte die Augen ab. "Ich hab nur etwas nachgedacht."_ Wie kann es sein das ich ihn nicht bemerkt habe?_ Raph war enttäuscht von sich selbst und seinen Fähigkeiten. Ein Ninja sollte immer die Augen offen halten - das haben sie schon als Babies gelernt!  
Leo ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich das Pizzastück das er hinter Don's sauren Gurken vor Mikey versteckt hatte. "Woran hast du gedacht?" - "An gar nichts." Leo drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn einen Moment lang an. "Verstehe." sagte er und wandte sich zum gehen."Solltest öfters an gar nichts denken. Du sahst eben richtig glücklich aus," und er verschwand im Schatten.

Raph starrte mit starrer Miene noch eine Weile das Nichts an wo Leo eben noch war. "Shit" zischte er. Er war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst und auf alles andere auch. Warum eigentlich? Diese Frage verzog sich viel zu oft in die hinteren Ecken seines Kopfes. Hat er wirklich glücklich ausgesehen? Er fühlte sich so als habe Leo ihn in einem schwachen Moment erwischt und verhöhnt. Dabei hat er das doch gar nicht. Oder? Er fühlte sich irgendwie entblößt. Seine Finger festigten ihren Griff um die Tasse. "Shit," sagte er nochmal zu sich selbst und lehrte in einem energischem Zug den restlichen Kaffee.

Die Sonne ließ sich Zeit beim untergehn und tauchte die Hochhäuser in oranges Licht. Er hatte niemandem gesagt wo er hingeht. Er balancierte eine leere verbeulte Bierdose auf seinem linken Fuß, das Bein vor der Brust angewinkelt. Er schloss die Augen und atmete aus. Regungslos wie ein Felsen stand er mehrere Minuten da. Dann kam ein Wind von Osten und wehte Staub und tote Blätter um ihn. Er öffnete die wilden Augen, kickte die Dose ein paar Meter in die Luft, setzte den Fuß auf, drehte sich unter dem kratzen des Betons um sich selbst und bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug, schoss er sie mit einem lauten blechernen Klang über die Dächer der Stadt hinweg. In der Ferne hörte er ein lautes scheppern und ein paar verärgerte Menschen.

Es war unvorsichtig raus zu gehen wenn es noch nicht Nacht war,das wusste er. Doch er wollte allein sein. Er würde nicht entdeckt werden. Und selbst wenn, was würden die Menschen schon sagen? Das sie eine besoffene Ninja Schildkröte gesehen haben? Das heißt, wirklich besoffen war er diesmal gar nicht. Er hatte nicht mehr übrig als ein paar Dosen Bier. Unter einem seufzen ließ er sich in dem Staub sinken und lehnte an einen Schornstein.  
Er sah den Sonnenuntergang an und kaute sich dabei etwas Schorf von Arm._ "Du hast richtig glücklich ausgesehen"._  
Abwesend stocherte er immer wieder mit einem seiner Sai in den Boden. Er holte die letzte Dose aus seinem Versteck und öffnete sie mit einem Zischen.

Auch wenn er Mikey immer noch für seine Albereien schlug, empfand er diese in letzter Zeit eher als... niedlich. Manchmal wollte er ihn gar nicht schlagen wenn er sich darüber Lustig machte wenn er beim Training ungeschickt war oder wenn er auf seinem leicht reizbarem Temperament rum ritt. Doch er tat es- weil er es schließlich immer tat... und vielleicht auch weil es merkwürdig wäre wenn er es nicht täte. Die anderen würden wahrscheinlich denken das er krank wäre. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht das seine Brüder merken könnten das etwas in ihm vorging. Aber was zum Teufel ging denn in ihm vor, verflucht?!

Er hatte es in seinem Unterbewusstsein gespürt- etwas worüber er nicht nachdenken wollte und es auch nicht tat- Bis jetzt. Er konnte es nicht mehr aus seinen Gedanken verbannen- er musste erfahren was es war. Das heißt, er fühlte es... Ruhe- und haltlose Gefühle schwirrten in ihm herum wie aufgeregte Geister die seinen Verstand plagten. Er musste ihnen ein Gesicht geben und sie verstehen lernen sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig werden!  
Die Sonne war verschwunden doch der Himmel war noch leicht rot, hinten am Horizont. Ein Flugzeug flog tief über ihn hinweg und etwas weiter entfernt hörte er eine Alarmanlage heulen.

Es gab noch einen Grund warum er Mikey trotzdem schlug auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte. Sein Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an und er starrte in sich hinein. Das war der einzige Weg den er kannte um Mikey zu berühren...  
Diese Erkenntnis war wie ein Donner nach dem alles in seinem Kopf still wurde, selbst die Geräusche der Stadt nahm er nicht mehr wahr... Was soll das drum herum? Er konnte doch nichts vor sich selbst geheim halten! Auch wenn er das gerne wollte...

_Ich weiß doch was ich fühle... Ich... Ich mag ... Mikey._

Ein großes, schwarzes Loch tat sich in ihm auf und er sah einfach nur hinein. Nach einer Weile wollte er die Bierdose an die Lippen setzen doch er verharrte und sah sie an. War das überhaupt normal? _Mikey ist immerhin mein Bruder..._ Das letzte bisschen lila war vom Himmel gewichen und das allzu bekannte Schwarz des Nachthimmels zeigte sich. Andererseits waren sie Mutanten die in der Kanalisation lebten und von einer überdimensionalen Ratte zu Ninjas trainiert wurden- was sollte ihn kümmern was normal ist?

Er blieb auf dem Dach bis es fast wieder hell wurde. Er wanderte auf und ab, trat ab und zu gegen etwas und ließ sich wieder auf irgendwas nieder. Als die ersten Vögel anfingen zu trällern und der bröckelige alte Boden voller Löcher von seinen Sai war, beschloss er das es besser wäre nun zu gehen- es war nur so ein Gefühl.  
Den ganzen Weg nachhause rang er mit seinen Gedanken und als er ankam hatte er Kopfschmerzen. _Lieg das am Alkohol oder kann man wirklich vom denken Kopfschmerzen bekommen? ... Nein, Donny würde sich ja sonst vor Schmerzen am Boden rekeln und blöken wie eine sterbende Todesfee. Es war wohl das Bier..._  
Apropos Donny... "Du bist ja immer noch wach," - "Du doch auch" entgegnete Donny mit einem müden grinsen. Er saß an seinen tausend Computerbildschirmen und brachte sich anscheinend wieder eine Fremdsprache bei. Raph bemerkte die gräulichen Augenringe. Er würde wohl auch nicht besser aussehen. "Wo warst du?"-"Nirgendwo". Don sah von seinem Buch auf und betrachtete ihn mit einem skeptischen und durchschauendem Blick. "Was machst du da?" Fragte Raph um von Thema abzulenken und gab sich nicht die geringste Mühe überzeugend zu klingen. Don legte sein Buch zur Seite auf dem "Finnisch" drauf stand und sah ihn matt an.  
"Du solltest schlafen gehn, siehst scheiße aus." - " Das ist mein Gesicht."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich ernst und mit regloser Miene an. Dann fing Donnie an zu grinsen und Raph tat es ihm gleich. Sie lachten amüsiert. Man merkte ihnen an das sie müde waren.  
Donnie stand auf und ging Richtung Küche. Raph folgte ihm. "Willst du auch was trinken?" Raph lehnte sich gegen die Wand während Don im Kühlschrank rum kramte. "Sag mal Donnie... kann ich dich mal was fragen?..." Mit einer sauren Gurke im Mund sah er über die Kühlschranktür zu Raphael hinüber. Raph kratze nicht vorhandenen Schmutz von seinem Sai und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

"Wie weiß man eigentlich ob man normal ist?" Donnie bis von seiner Gurke ab. Das Geräusch untermalte die vielsagende Stille. Raph starrte auf seinen Sai der glänzte wie frisch poliert. Allein an der Tatsache das Raph ihn etwas fragte musste er wohl schon erkannt haben das ihm etwas durch den Kopf geht. Don holte eine große Cola Flasche hervor und goss zwei Becher voll.

"Nun... Normal ist ein Wort das aus der Gesellschaft resultiert. Auch wenn das viele nicht realisieren, ist sie imaginär. Gesellschaft ist keine Sache in der man lebt, wie eine Stadt. Gesellschaft ist eine Einbildung die nur im Kopf des Einzelnen existiert. Dadurch das Menschen auf andere Menschen treffen die genauso erblindete Gedanken haben entsteht in ihren Köpfen lediglich die Illusion das Gesellschaft etwas der gleichen ist. Worte wie "wir leben in einer Gesellschaft" sind kompletter Bullshit." Raph lachte auf. Er hatte wohl einen Nerv getroffen denn Donnie fluchte nicht oft und er redete ungebremst weiter "Eine gedankliche Einschränkung, wenn du mich fragst. Zu viele hinterfragen sie nicht. Gesellschaft ist eine Auflistung von verstandlosen Regeln die als Tatsachen dargestellt werden, die einem schon als Kind aktiv wie passiv eingetrichtert werden. Hör zu: Wenn man Kindern von Geburt an sagen würde schminke ist für Jungs gedacht ist würden sie ein geschminktes Mädchen komisch angucken weil es nicht normal wäre. Klingt zurückgeblieben. Aber genau so ist es, nur anders herum. Gelerntes inhalts- und gedankenloses Verhalten. Obwohl angedrillt den Nagel eher auf den Kopf trifft, wenn du mich fragst." Don schob ihm den vollgegossenen Becher rüber. "Die Definition des Wortes Normal ist nicht existent denn Gesellschaft ist nicht existent. Natürlich könnte man nun darüber streiten ab wann etwas existiert...

Real ist das was man wahrnimmt und Gesellschaft ist eine Illusion."

Raph setzte sich zu Donnie an den Tisch, nahm den Becher und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Kohlensäure tat seiner trockenen Kehle gut. "Hast du wieder getrunken?" Raph fing an zu husten und verschüttete fast seine ganze Cola. Donnie saß ganz ruhig da, sah Raph an und wartete bis er zu ende gehustet hatte. In seiner Stimme lag nichts vorwurfsvolles oder ärgerliches. Eher hörte es sich leicht besorgt an. "Du riechst danach," Sagte er auf Raphaels perplexes Gesicht hin._ Hoffentlich haben die anderen das nicht bemerkt._ Nach einem Moment der schwermütigen Stille setzte Raph seinen Becher an die Lippen. "Sags nicht den anderen" sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Pass auf das du's nicht übertreibst." nuschelte Donnie zurück. Raph lachte gequält. Gemeinsam tranken sie still ihre Cola aus und sie schätzten die Gegenwart des anderen.

END - Chapter 1

Bonus: b nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn#ÄÄÄÄÄX... Ein Kätzchen ist auf meiner Tastatur rum getapst *herz* hihi...


End file.
